deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Everthevillain/The Hot Seat: Devious Butlers bosses answer your burning questions
=Devious Butlers= Posted July 10, 2016 - 5:16 EST Devious Butlers has a killer on the loose! Since there's been a gruesome murder in Wikerly Hills, Entertainment Wikly has decided it’s time to put Devious Butlers executive producers Jdg98 and Emilie de Baevin in The Hot Seat, where they have the option of answering your questions with "Yes", "No" or "Can’t say". Get the scoop below: How many seasons will Devious Butlers run? Jdg98: Three seasons. Emilie de Baevin: 3. Is Jose's killer someone we've met? Jdg98: Ooh, possibly. Keep an eye out! Did the killer have a reason to frame Tyson other than to get away with it? Emilie de Baevin: Perhaps. But who's to say Tyson isn't the killer? Will we find out why Jose was threatening Jorgio? Does it have to do hostages in the basement? Jdg98: You'll have to wait until the finale to find out the whole situation there. All we can say now is that the hostages in the basement is a story thread we're excited to explore throughout the season. Will Meghan become more involved in finding out who framed her son? Jdg98: She's a constant presence, yes. Whether she gets more "involved" is hard to say. But again, who's to say it was even a frame job? Why did Jorgio smash the tape? Jdg98: His final confrontation with Jose was rather unpleasant, as we saw, though there could be an ulterior motive behind it that we have yet to discover... Do the other butlers know why Jose was killed? Does it have to do with Joanna's affairs? Jdg98: They certainly know something! Was it relevant? We shall see. As for Joanna's affairs... she was very discrete. It's unlikely anyone knew. Unless, of course, Jose stuck his nose where he shouldn't... Will there be a flashback to when Jose met the other butlers? Jdg98: Yes! Was Jorgio's absence in the fourth episode relevant? Jdg98: Nope. Just a natural occurrence in planning. He was unneeded for the stories at hand. Does Rena stand a chance in Hollywood? Emilie de Baevin: It depends how far he's willing to go. Whether or not he has what it takes is something we'd like to explore further throughout the course of the show. Jdg98: Unless he's the killer. Awks. Will we find out why Joe was abandoned as a baby? Will we find out who his parents are? Maybe even meet them in present day? Jdg98: That's a story for next season! Will the reason why Joe was fired from the L.A.P.D. come to into play? Emilie de Baevin: Yes, we go more into that later in the season. Will we find out more about Justine and Ben's past relationships? Emilie de Baevin: Yes. Will Juan return later this season? Emilie de Baevin: Yes. Why Jorgio is such a difficult person? Emilie de Baevin: Jorgio does have a past, yes. Will we meet any of Jose's relatives? Jdg98: We'll see. How big is Jose's penis? Emilie de Baevin: Unconfirmed! For now it's as big as the reader chooses. Jdg98: 2". Are we expecting any other big community members to join the cast? Emilie de Baevin: Yes! Dr. Sonya appeared as Bradley Sonya in the fourth episode. Will Yas return and seek revenge on Liz and Rena? Jdg98: As far as we know, the actress was unavailable for any more episodes this year... but who knows? Future seasons could be full of surprises! Will Joanna find out Matthew is gay? Jdg98: Joanna and Matthew do have some interesting interactions coming their way, to say the least! Why can’t Joanna seem to remember her and Matthew's wedding? Jdg98: Well she's a drinker. Could it run any deeper than that? Who was Jose blackmailing via the use of videos, and what did these videos depict? Emilie de Baevin: Well I can't just answer that, otherwise where's the mystery? You'll find out that answer soon, though! Will someone else get deported this season? Emilie de Baevin: Possibly. Will there be more deaths this season? Emilie de Baevin: Of course. Will we ever see Joshua's mother in present day? Emilie de Baevin: Maybe. Jdg98: Joshua's mother will be seen in present day... eventually. Will there ever be a narrated episode? Emilie de Baevin: No. Jdg98: This is Devious Butlers, not Desperate Houseboys, though narrations can happen, it shan't be from the beyond if that's what you're asking. Describe the season finale in one word. Jdg98: Devious. Emilie de Baevin: Butlers. Have questions for the Devious bosses? Hit the comments below! Devious Butlers airs Sundays on Wiki. Category:Blog posts